Left 4 Dead: Moving On
by EveningDementia
Summary: New survivors, left behind... They must find their way to survival, and live to see it again. Includes canons and OC's.
1. Introduction

1. Introduction.

The night was unnaturally dark, and shadowy. It was difficult to see anything. From the only safe room for miles, the surround settings were vaguely viewed as a small village, or town it seemed. They wouldn't know until they stepped out into danger's view.

There was clicking of guns reloading, and the humming of the low-volt lights that dimmed in the safe room. The potentially only last 4 survivors were huddled in a small group, "Alright, you all know what to do when we step outta here." A young man- Blake Daub spoke quietly. "Stick together..." He reminded, walking towards the available safe room exit door. The rest of the 3 quickly followed, making sure that they were ready.

Blake removed the bar that block the door from being opened from the exterior, and the loud clang left a brief ringing in their ears. Everyone stepped out of the safe room... They suddenly felt their stomach's drop; Last safe room for 4 miles, there was absolutely no livingcivilization in the small town up ahead. "If anyone has any brilliant plans on how to survive this next 4 miles... Speak up now, will you?" A young woman- Avery Murphy said, depressed. Silence. The only real plan was to kill everything that limped... and came at you violently.

As the survivors walked closer to the abandoned town, and shot only a few infected. Which was surprising. Maybe a gang already came by here? It could be a possible theory.

"Welcome to Overmount. Have a safe time!" Chase Largo said enthusiastically, "Yeah, we'll see." He sighed, walking forward. The rest of the survivors went on, going deeper into the small town. "Man, the size of this town didn't help these people at all." Alexis Harpel said sympathetically. "They were probably low-lives, anyway." Blake muttered, walking by. Alexis glared at him, irritated. She glanced over at the other two, totally oblivious about Blake's rude remark.

What they hadn't remembered was to stay alert. They've heard of infected people mutating into even more dangerous monsters... They would have to be more alert for certain ones, than others: Ones are more "stealthier" than some. They've been hearing about "Smokers," for example, what Smokers do is that they are usually on top of buildings and such, then when they see a survivor, they grab them with their tongue which can strangle a survivor. They've also heard of one of the worse... Tanks. A nightmare, and a painful impact if someone bounds to get hit. It's the strongest and largest of the infected. Of course, these infected don't just pop out of no where and attack people, they have their own distinct yells and shrieks, most of the infected are rather quick... but, if people are paying enough attention, they can usually get away with living from an encounter.

As they walked down the middle of the street, looking around cautiously for infected, they saw immune people lying dead on the ground. This utterly scared them, "Jesus... Did the infected savage these people?" Chase gasped as he looked over.

They suddenly heard grunts and faint shrieks, as they looked over their shoulder, a crowd of infected came running at them. They suddenly got their guns readied and began to shoot at the incoming attack. Blood shot out from the infected bodies every time a bullet impacted the infected fragile skin. Bullets were skinning through heads, stomachs, and everywhere else. Multiple bodies rapidly fell to the ground, and soon the fast-paced attack was over.

They all stood their, frozen. Their hearts racing with pure fear. "What the hell was that...?" Avery exclaimed as she dropped her arms to her side. "That was only the beginning..." Alexis replied coldly


	2. Love

2. Love.

The recent attack left the survivors shocked, but like Alexis said "That was only the beginning."

They went on, following the signs of living people, hoping to find immune people on their way. Chase decided to start a conversation with the gang, "So, just outta curiosity, where's everyone from?" "I live far in the city… Can't believe I came out this far away." Blake replied, looking forward. "I'm near here, actually. I just went to the city because of a job." Avery said. "Really? I'm from the outskirts of the city…" Chase replied, disappointed. He looked over at Alexis, who was uncharacteristically quiet. "How about you, Alexis?" Avery asked. Alexis quickly looked over at them, oblivious to their conversation. "Huh?" she asked. "Where're you from?" Blake asked. "Oh, I come from a different city…" she replied quietly. "How did you come out this far?" Chase asked curiously. Alexis sighed with depression, "I came to here because I heard my boyfriend, Jake, was terribly sick…" Alexis stated.

"It was really nice of you to come, Alexis." Jake's mother greeted with a faint smile. "Of course. Thank you for allowing me to visit." Alexis replied with a small smile as she walked into the small bungalow house. "He's in his room." His mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

Alexis slowly opened the door the bedroom door, "Jake…?" Alexis called quietly. A very porcelain face looked up at Alexis, "Alexis. Hey." The boy greeted weakly. He looked so sick… Alexis hated seeing him like this. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How're you holding up?" Alexis asked, concerned. Jake sighed, "I think I've gotten worse… I'm trying my best for everyone…" Jake coughed. Alexis smiled, "Just hang in there. You'll be fine in no time." She encouraged. "I'm worried, though…" Jake sighed. Alexis looked at him, "Why?" "Because, this sickness is going around pretty quickly. I'm worried about you and everyone else's health." Jake coughed again. "Don't worry, Jake… Everyone will be okay." Alexis assured. There was a moment of silence… "Alexis… I got bit." Jake inhaled. Alexis looked down at him. She was puzzled. She got interrupted when Jake's mother asked for Alexis' help with tea. "I'll be right back…" Alexis said, getting up, "Do you want any?" "Please…" He replied. Alexis walked into the kitchen and helped out. "I hope he gets better…" His mother said, taking the kettle off of the stove. "I do too… I hate seeing him so sick." Alexis replied, getting the mugs from the cupboard. Suddenly, there was a thud in Jake's room. "I'll be right back, I'll go see if he's okay." His mother said, walking to his room.

Alexis listened sharply as she made the tea. "Jake? Are you alright?" His mother asked, Alexis suddenly heard groaning… "Jake…?" His mother sounded panicky. Alexis suddenly heard a painful cry. She dropped the spoon and ran to his bedroom. Her stomach dropped. She suddenly thought back to when Jake told her he got bitten… The epidemic report in the newspaper… They said that it's possible to catch it by getting bitten or being in close contact with infected… Jake was infected. There was no sense talking to him… There was only one thing she had to do… She met Jake's gaze. Jake growled and then ran at her. Alexis slammed the door in front of him and ran to the kitchen. She went through the drawers and found a steak knife. Finally, Jake broke through the door. Their gaze met once more… Painful as ever. He growled and ran towards her fiercely. When he got a close distance enough, Alexis moved out of the way, making him run into the stove. Alexis readied the knife… she really didn't want to do this…She closed her eyes and squeezed the handle. Her heart raced, she wanted to throw up…She suddenly felt her arm thrust down instantly. She heard a thud, and slowly opened her eyes. She thought she was dreaming, going into hysterics. She just stabbed her boyfriend… A best friend. She let go of the knife, and tears filled up in her eyes. Did she even do the right thing… Was it for love, or life…


	3. Light

3. Light

The night was near it's end as the street lights slowly dimmed off. The survivors were quiet for the next couple meters. "Hey..." Blake sighed, glancing over at Alexis, who's face was pale. She slowly looked over, "What?" "It'll be alright." Blake replied, nodding slowly. Alexis chuckled, "I hope so..." she replied, showing a smile. "I don't mean to make anyone scared, but if we want out of this town, we're going to have to open this big gate." Avery said, looking worried. "So? We just open it." Chase said. Avery rolled her eyes, "...But there's a catch. The gate is probably going to be really loud." Avery sighed with frustration. Blake rolled his eyes and put his hands in the air abruptly, "What a surprise!" "Are we going to be okay now, Blake?" Alexis laughed nervously, walking aside Blake as he quietly ranted to himself. Overhearing Alexis' nervous question, Avery faced Alexis, "Of course we are. We got this far." She said with a faint smile. Chase waited for Blake and Alexis to meet up at the gate. "You guys ready?" He asked. Ready or not, there was no valid choice now. "I've come too far to give out, now... Of course I am." Blake said with the slightest enthusiasm, cocking his gun. "I'm ready for this..." Alexis added, tightly gripping her riffle. "Hell, we've been through worse." Avery laughed, heading for the keys. She jumped when she found a corpse of an "immune" person lying up against the desk in the nearby staff room. She found the keys nearby another corpse of a staff member who must of worked with the gate. She quickly took them and ran back, trying not to create a ruckus with the jangling keys, She stuck the correct key into the lock, and paused; waiting for the rest of the team to respond. She sighed, grasping the end of the key tightly with her index and thumb, "Alright," She squeaked, glancing back at everyone, "Ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded quickly with confirmation. She began to turn the key, feeling the key unlocking the gate. There was a _click_, and suddenly the gate began open quickly, making a screeching noise as it moved along the gravel, and because of the slight rust on the large hinges. Momentarily, they heard the horde. They were coming from the south, so the survivors faced towards the sounds, and readied themselves. "Here they come," Blake said, "You all best be ready." He added. They dim street lights did not assist the survivors in any way; it was so difficult to see the infected running towards them. Although, the infected eyes are glowing… for some strange reason. Minutes after, they saw the horde running towards them, and the gate was almost open. The surviors shot their bullets at the infected, and instantly, a group of infected fell to the ground. But, there was even more to come. By now, there was only about twenty infected people surrounding the immune group. "God, this would much easier if I had an axe, or _something_ that could let down the horde!" Blake yelled, frustrated. He shot the group of infected with a couple violent blows from his shotgun, making the group of the infected corpses fly backwards. "Don't worry, Blake… There's gotta be some other melees somewhere up the road, but for now, just shoot the bastards!" Chase yelled over the screeching, and groaning infected. Chase shot the group of infected with his own shotgun, again, making the dead fly back, slowing down other upcoming infected. By now, the gate was open, and the horde began to calm down as the survivors shot their riffles, shotguns, and AK-40s violently at the horde. The horde finally stopped, and there wasn't any living infected around. They scoped around the area for a moment, just to confirmate that it was over for now. "Alright, gate's open, let's go." Chase said, moving on. They were finally out of Overmount… it felt as if it was a huge city that they had to escape from. Which, they hope to not do again. By the time they knew it, the sky was becoming brighter. "I'm guessing it's around 6, or almost 7 in the morning right now." Alexis said, looking up at the sky. She enjoyed the chilly feeling of the early morning, even if it were to be a huge apocalypse, some things never seem to change. "It won't matter what time it is until we're somewhere where we know we'll be safe for the rest of our lives." Chase added, sounding depressed about that fact. He wanted to be at home, not wondering about what time it was when it was all over for him. He was sure everyone else here felt the same way. "Let's just enjoy the daylight while we still can, alright?" Avery said, walking along the road. "What, are we going to fight zombies while rainbows, and unicorns fly through the sunny day?" Blake said, making it sound more than a snarly remark. Avery groaned with annoyance, "No. It's relaxing. I'm not sure it is for you… telling by your personality so far…" Avery replied, glancing at Blake with doubt. Blake rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I guess nobody can take a joke through a zombie apocalypse, either." He finished. "Get your ass moving, Blake." Alexis demanded coldly, which made Blake shiver. They were going to have to enjoy the daylight while they still can, not just because it was relaxing, but for the fact that there will be even more danger that they'll have to see clearly through the light in order to survive.


	4. Dark

4. Dark

"Where are all the people?" A hooded female growled, hiding in an alleyway. She was glaring out at the street. "There'll be people. Don't worry." A hooded male replied, resting on a dumpster, a leg crossed over his knee. "You better be right about his, Lynk. You screwed up last time, and almost got yourself killed." The female reminded with cold humour. Lynk frowned, and glared at her, "Hey, you almost got killed when that damn Tank almost collided with you, Night." Lynk debated. "So? It wasn't my fault! The fucking thing just wants to steal some kills, that's all." Night rolled her eyes, and continued to keep a look-out. "There's lots of dangers when infected, than there are being alive and well, Y'know." Night added, not making eye contact with Lynk. Lynk nodded, "Yeah... I know." He sighed, looking up at the lightened sky. "Have you ever wanted something back, but you know you'll never get it back, Night?" Lynk asked, subtly looking over at Night. Night looked over at him. That made her think... "Yeah," She replied, nodding, "Actually, I have." Lynk sat up straight, "Yeah? Like what?" He asked curiously. Night shook her head quickly, "No- It's nothing..." She sighed, her hood hiding her expression. Lynk was startled when Night looked up at him with the same curious look, "What about you?" She asked quietly. Lynk blinked rapidly, he might as well tell her. "Well," He said, sitting on the edge of the large dumpster, "It's about this huge 'apocalypse.' We're infected... And there really is no cure for it. It's like, we're already dead. We can't get life back. We're practically hunted." Lynk said quietly. It hit Night, it was true. They were never going to live normally, they would have to hide in alleyways and all just to stay alive. Night chuckled, "It's pure irony, too..." She added, finding her thought rather humorous. "How so?" Lynk asked. Night was smiling, which was abnormal, "When you said 'we are practically hunted,' It's funny... 'cause we're-" "Called Hunters? Yeah, I see what you did there." Lynk couldn't help but laugh to himself. It was a humorous thought, but that also makes a important point. Although they are able to injure people, or even kill them, it's even easier for them to be injured, and even more easier being killed. "Yeah. But, it's still hard being a 'Hunter,'" Night added. "I mean, if we decide to go out and attack immune people, it seems to be a death wish for us." She went on, "I mean, a couple shots with a shotgun, we're dead, a round from a machine gun: we're dead." She finished, as she continued to look out at the street. Lynk nodded, it made a lot of sense. Lynk hopped off of the dumpster, "There's no point on staying here... We should go elsewhere." He said beginning to walk deeper into the alley. Night took a quick glance back at the street, and followed Lynk.

They climbed up a large building on the corner of a street, and sat in the middle of the flat roof. Everything was silent, it was a little strange. Although, it was an apocalypse, of course. No one's going to be driving in cars and going to work with this condition. There wasn't anybody to do that, anyway. Everyone was dead… Most people, anyway. Night didn't have anything to say, she just wanted to enjoy the peace of being infected. Her mind was clearing, the lighting sky was like a cleanser to her. She suddenly felt different; She didn't feel as if it was really an apocalypse, she felt as if she didn't get attacked by an infected stranger and turned into… this nightmare. That's the way she wished it was, who didn't?

Of course, the day was going to be so very hard for infected people. Being in sight of living people is like a death wish- Like, standing in front of an oncoming train. It's like that anytime. Infected couldn't just stay in one place all the time, either. They need to move around… it get's boring…

It seemed as if a few minutes ago, the sky was pitch black, appearing with tiny specks of light everywhere, now, the sun is just beginning to rise, and the sky is light blue. Who knew the morning could be so nice during an epidemic?


	5. Seeking Solace

A/N:I finally decided to write this up. It's been like, what, a year? Oh man. I've sort of gotten back into this theme thing, along with Left 4 Dead. It's sort of hard to come up with a storyline, especially for 100 "chapters." Speaking of which, I apologize for the really short chapters... My brain usually doesn't have the motivation or inspiration to actually come up with detailed crap. Uuuugh. ;_; Plus, school work isn't helping. Anyway, Seeking Solace is pretty well just our dear survivors moping around, complaining some more about the apocalypse and such. If you decide to keep reading, I will love you, because things will get more "intense," I guess. There are still 95 more themes... Don't worry. C':

* * *

><p>The light of the day was finally bright, and the survivors were prepared for the day. For now.<p>

After the recent infection attack, that they had to shoot down themselves, seemed to tire everyone out. "The day just started, and I'm already tired." Chase sighed, adjusting his troublesome backpack. It was a smart idea to carry a backpack around; it certainly helped carry more and still being able to shoot without things falling off belt hoops and out of pockets. "Well, I would love to tell you how much further we have until we can safely rest but, I have no idea." Avery replied with a sigh, "It could take all day just to find the next one." Blake scoffed, "The damn army doesn't even bother telling people where to go. They just shoot whatever limps." This wasn't entirely true... Anything that would charge at the army would be shot, too. Like one of those Tanks... Who knows what kind of Hell the army has gone through? It doesn't really matter. Just as long as the fighters survive, and find a safe place to live, then that's okay for them. "Heh, the army... What a joke." Chase said quietly. "They're just doing their job, I guess." Alexis added, folding her arms. "Well, they're doing a horrible job at it. They're supposed to be helping us, not shooting us." Avery replied, sounding rather impatient, "They don't even care. They never did. They just want to live... Shoot everyone else so they don't risk getting sick." "Don't say that. They're helping us out... Besides, we don't even know what's going on at their headquarters." Chase replied sternly, trying to calm Avery down. Chase sighed, "Look, this whole apocalypse thing is really stressful for all of us. And the best we can do for our own advantages is to fight our way. We can't go wondering about the army. They've got their own problem, and so do we." There was silence between the four of them. Avery looked back at Chase with a blank expression, before sighing, "Whatever... We all have our own opinion about this, but let's not allow it to get the best of us." She said before walking again.

This apocalypse is slowly causing people to breakdown and forcing them to give up. Some safe-room walls are written on by other survivors- (But who knows if the others are alive) saying they've watched people lay sickly on the floor, turning into "one of them." There were also people saying that others shot themselves just to get themselves out of this hellish event. It was just horrifying to read... Imagine the people that had to watch and hear it happen. Compared to others, these four haven't seen anything yet. They've only been walking for a day, since they met up. And all the complaining some have been doing is not going to help. They would all have to suck it up, and begin to fight for their lives.

The team walked for a countless amount of hours. It was surprising to them that they had walked so far for so long. But, people have needs. People need to rest. They need energy, nutrients and hydration. Without that... You might as well say goodbye to the world. This is what the group needed to survive another couple days. Last time they checked, they hardly had any food. All there was... were a couple of trail mix bars.

"Ugh, I need to sit. My goddamn feet hurt so much." Blake groaned in relief as he roughly sat down on the side of the road, others joining him. Alexis grabbed her own bag and opened it. She looked through it, looking for a water bottle, or one of those stupid bars. She had two bottles of water left in her bag, along with two granolas. All in all, all four of them **needed**to find food soon. These items wouldn't last very long; with all the running and walking they have to do. "Dammit...!" Blake said to himself, looking through his pack. "What's up?" Chase looked over and asked. Blake sighed, "I only have half of a water bottle left." This young man seemed really down. He looked like he needed something to eat; he looked paler than he was when they begun and he didn't speak as much as he did. Alexis looked from Blake, down to one of her bars. She sighed, and tossed it to him. "Here. Have it... You need it." She smiled softly. Blake looked at the bar that just landed in his lap, and over to Alexis, "You didn't have to..." "But I wanted to. Take it- I'm serious. You won't survive long without it." Blake looked back at the bar. He felt so guilty... This was sort of a first for him. He didn't feel right having it... What if someone else needed it more? What if Chase or Avery didn't have anything...? They'd need it just as much as he does. He unwrapped it slowly, still mentally arguing with himself. He suddenly looked at Chase and Avery, "Do you guys have anything...? I don't want to inhale this without you guys having anything..." Chase nodded, faintly smiling, "Nah, I'm good. I still have one and a half of these bars left." "I have one left, I'm okay, though. Don't worry. Just have it." Avery said, with a faint laugh. Everyone had a moment of rest, filled with silence. No talking- They didn't want to... All they wanted was a couple minutes of silence. There were no sounds of zombies groaning, no gun-fires, and no explosions.

"Man, think about all the other people, just like us, trying to survive in this hellhole..." Alexis sighed, sipping at her water. "At least it's good to know that we're not the only ones out here." Avery replied, "I bet there's a group of people out there somewhere... right now." Chase added. "Well, I doubt we're the only ones still left on this planet." Blake said, getting up. "No kidding... But, we haven't gone very far. I'm sure we're still way's away from actual safety." Avery sighed. Everyone looked a bit down, again. "You think watching all those zombie movies, and playing those video games, you would think the zombie apocalypse would be kind of cool... But then, you gotta think about all the disadvantages to it. Scarce amounts of food, maybe even water, power could be out, and the worst... The fear of getting sick... And then becoming one of THEM. Chase said, folding his arms, "Yeah, I guess the zombie apocalypse is pretty crappy." He added, picking up his backpack. "Well, we might as well, get going. We've got a lot more kilometres to walk..." Alexis said, grabbing her bag as well. "Man, I wish we had a car or bikes, or... Something. I don't think anyone should walk this much in a day."Blake said, stretching as he got up. "Unless all the other selfish idiots already took everything and left." He added, "Let's hope they died or something." Alexis added with a sigh. "As wrong as that sounds, it sounds possible." Avery replied, slightly disturbed.

Throughout the rest of the day, the remaining survivors trailed on, looking for something to help them. Strangely, there hasn't been any infected around. They haven't even seen one infected, not even a rotten one. However, they are in the middle of nowhere... Anything could happen, though.


End file.
